Tease To Please
by Forbidden Koibito
Summary: YAOI![ToumaShuichi] A three day break from rehersals gives Shuichi the perfect oppertunity to spend more time with Yuki. However, when a certain music producer stops him on his way out of the studio, there comes a significant change of plans.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does...lucky...

**Author'sNotes:** FINALLY! An update from us! After ten long months we've done it again. This time around, SEC played Shuichi, HBM played Touma, and HBM, after a hard nights work, fleshed this story.

III

_A whole three days! _Shuichi thought to himself about the upcoming break. _"A whole three days I can spend with Yuki!" _He set the final stack of papers in the filing cabinet then threw his hands up in the air and cheered aloud to himself, everyone else having left for the day. He pushed aside a rogue strand of pink hair and started gathering his belongings scattered shamelessly around the studio. After putting his notebook, stuffed with up and coming lyrics for Bad Luck, carefully into the very back of his bag, he smiled, slinging the object over his shoulder and walking briskly into a body built similarly to his own, with the exception of being slightly taller.

"OUCH!..." Shuichi exclaimed as he stumbled backwards and landing on his bottom. He examined the person-like wall. Emerald green eyes caught Shuichi's in a fiendish gaze, like a cat who had just spotted his prey. He shook his head to distract himself from gaping at the president of NG Productions. "OH! Sorry about that...didn't see you there...".

Touma Seguchi quirked an eyebrow at the man in question, as though the boy had stated the obvious, making Shuichi feel very small. "Off in a hurry, Mr. Shindou?

Shuichi blinked at the blonde president then smiled brightly. "Yes, Sir. I have a three day break, so I was going to hurry home to tell Yuki." Shuichi had been so excited to see Yuki he had never given thought as to why Touma was still here at the studio.

"I am well aware of the break, Mr. Shindou," the president spoke firmly. Shuichi felt Touma's eyes on him, like he was searching for something hidden within him. "But you can wait to tell him the news."

The pink haired singer's face dropped into one of curiosity. "Oh...did you have something else for me to do, Mr. Seguchi? I did everything on the list...I think." He ransacked his brain, trying to remember the small piece of stark white paper that had been handed to him that morning with a list of odd jobs needing to be done around the building. It was one of the many 'perks' of being with Yuki: being his brother-in-law's lapdog, he didn't mind it much. He began thinking so hard about the list that he didn't hear Touma let himself in and shut the door behind him.

"You know how I feel about you being with Eiri." Touma shot out of nowhere. Indeed, Shuichi did know. He was constantly reminded that he wasn't good enough, or some other detail that made his spirit shrink. None of it really mattered to him though, he still loved Yuki with all of him...almost all of him. Lately he had been bringing work home with him, bringing ideas of being with someone other than Yuki. At first it scared him, but he had learned...when you're a musician, you have to be open to everything.

"Why don't you take a break from him?" Touma finished his thought, and Shuichi froze.

"Break?" he tested the word on his tongue, the word seeming foreign to him. "But...Why would I want a break?" He stirred the thought in his head. It would give him time to get 'work' out of his head, but all in all, it would mean leaving Yuki.

When Shuichi thought about the home situation, the distance that had grown between the two of them after so long, all the wordless nights, the more the idea seemed better and better. He still neglected to notice that Touma had shut the door.

Shuichi saw a smirk form on the producer's perfect lips. "You have better things to be doing, Mr. Shindou." The keyboardist's words had an undertone that Shuichi wasn't sure he liked, but wasn't sure he didn't either. His face turned ghostly pale and his amythyst eyes widened noticeably.

"You don't mean practice, do you?" The singer inquired cautiously. "I've been working really hard, I really have!" Shuichi pleaded with his boss. He had been working relentlessly over the past weeks, with little to no breaks. He had been looking forward to resting without worries even just for a few days, although he would worry anyway until Yuki gave him the usual night in bed and leave him alone the rest of the time.

He looked up to see the president nod in agreement to Shuichi's declaration. "Yes, you have, Mr. Shindou, but that's not what I had in mind."

Shuichi looked visibly relieved at this, releasing a long, relaxing breath. "Oh, good, you had me worried." He chuckled a moment. "But, what did you have in mind then?" Crossing his legs on the floor, he looked up at the elder man, awaiting a response.

Touma knelt next to Shuichi and forced him to meet gazes, taking his chin in his elegant fingers, and Shuichi had to hold back a shiver. "There are many things, Mr. Shindou," the blonde said silkily, "but I had one particular event in mind."

The pink haired boy could no longer deny the sexual undertone in Touma's actions, now noticing the closed door, along with the close proximity he had gained, but did nothing to push him away, rather liking it, as opposed to staying loyal to Yuki and pushing him away. Still, he feigned dense. "O-oh? What is it?"

Those perfect lips brushed the corner of his own and were gone as quickly as they were placed, their eyes never leaving the other's. "Even I don't think you're too stupid to catch my drift now, Mr. Shindou."

_So, this is it. _Shuichi thought to himself.This hadn't been the first time, Shuichi and Touma had been in this position. It was, in fact, the third. After the producer's split from Mika several months prior, Shuichi had found Touma to be less prying of his and Yuki's relationship, and more along the lines of jealous, though Touma never expressed those exact words. Before long, Touma made regular visits to Yuki's house, to the owner's dismay, but Shuichi always enjoyed the company. They had created a sort of bond over that period of time, and, to the surprise of both, a kind of friendship, or rather, an understanding of one another. The insults still came though, and Shuichi still found himself defending his relationship with his author boyfriend, but how much longer could he put up with it all. Now with new ideas of being with another, it only made it harder.

He blushed a deep red. "No...I understand now...Mr. Seguchi." Shuichi's stomach turned pleasureably at the devillish smirk Touma gave him.

"Good." Shuichi's mind raced as their lips connected lightly and he was pushed on his back, his superior's weight not unpleasant on him.

He had kissed back hesitantly before breaking the kiss seconds later. "Mr. Seguchi," the singer started, "I don't know about all this...I just...I dunno." He looked away from the other's hurt eyes. Wait...hurt?

Shuichi had never really seen the keyboardist's eyes show any other emotion but nonchalance, and that was the problem with bringing his work home with him. He'd step into a cold shower, ice droplets beating against him to forget the one he wanted to be taken by, the man that wasn't Yuki, then man that was pinning him to the floor at present. Shuichi was finally, at that moment, forced to realize that he didn't love Yuki anymore. He had fallen for the one and only Touma Seguchi. Through all the criticism, through all the times he tried to force his way between him and Yuki, he had grown a deeper love for him than he had ever intended.

"I won't tell you what to do," Touma's voice cut through the circle of the singer's thoughts, "even though I technically can. This is your decision."

If Shuichi hadn't thought that Touma's eyes were sad, his voice would have been a dead giveaway. It was heavy with need and disappointment, but a certain gentleness and sincerity that he had only seen few times before. His eyes went wide again as he threw his arms around Touma. "I didn't mean to make you sad!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!"

The elder boy returned the embrace. "Would you really be willing to let yourself forget about Eiri Yuki for one night?"

Shuichi thought on this. "_One night, every night, for the rest of my life...yes." _He tilted his head cutely before replying, "For you, I would." He said it with such certainty it was like he had never loved Yuki at all, causing the producer to chuckle at this.

"Really? Why is that, Mr. Shindou?"

Chewing on his lower lip, a habit he did when he was nervous, and shifting a little in embarrassment, he confessed, "Because...if Yuki didn't want me, I would have tried to make you like me."

Touma outright laughed at this, uncharacteristically, pulling the younger boy into his lap and whispering huskily into his ear, "Is that right?"

Shuichi couldn't suppress the shudder that racked his spine at the president's practically sinful tone of voice. "But...I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't..." he stated rather lamely.

"Shhh." Touma put a finger to the singer's falsely innocent lips, playing with the slightly parted pink petals. "You really do talk too much." Shuichi decided against replying, enjoying the gentle attention he was given as Touma kissed his cheek and nuzzled him sweetly. "I've been wondering, Mr. Shindou, if Eiri keeps you around because you are good in bed."

More heat rose to the pink haired boy's cheeks. "You...you have? Why?"

"Because, Shuichi Shindou, I've wanted you since the first day you stepped into my office." the keyboardist answered without a hitch of hesitancy.

Blushing still, moreso knowing that Touma had really wanted him the whole time, he shivered a bit. "That's a long time." A mere shrug was all he received in response before a few moments passed.

"It is," the blonde agreed, "Now it's your job to make up for lost time."

"Oh...okay then." Shuichi smiled and cocked is head to the right. "What would you like me to do?" He had an idea, but he enjoyed playing on with this innocent role he had assumed.

A simple smirk, then, "You can start by stripping."

The singer hesitantly nodded and stood up, locking his eyes with Touma's. He slid his arms out of his orange vest easily before toying with the hem of his white t-shirt revealing his naked torso slowly and enticingly. Noting Touma had scooted himself against a wall to watch him hungrily he made quick work of his socks and shoes before unbuttoning his black pants and letting them fall to the floor listlessly. He was in nothing but his boxers now. Making sure Touma was watching he stood just before him, tossing him a playful and lusty smile and in one swift, fluid motion he disregarded them, standing in front of his superior, naked, and unashamedly aroused. Shuichi didn't miss the growl of need escape the producer's throat, and smirked at him in such an innocence that only he could perform perfectly.

The blonde stood, taking in the full sight of his pink haired star approvingly and removing his usual black hat. He spoke in a sexy tone, but still ever polite. "You are certainly well practiced at removing your clothes, Mr. Shindou. I wonder if you're as skilled among other things."

"He says I need to learn more sometimes." he blinked absently, not needing to indicate that 'he' meant Yuki.

Touma scoffed. "Eiri is a poor judge with little experience with men, but I think I can determine how 'good' you are." Shuichi sighed as lips fully covered his own, wondering how his boss would know more about sex with a male. Shuichi assumed it must be a musician thing. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Touma removed his gloves, then his coat, and finally brining his hands up into his pink locks, deepening the kiss. Shuichi rested his hands on his neck lightly, not really sure what he was allowed to do with his new lover, being used to Yuki for so long.

The kiss was broken, and Touma whispered, sensing Shuichi's faltering, "It's okay, you can touch me."

Shuichi continued to massage his lover's neck gently with his fingertips, but now with more confidence. "Okay." His breath hitched softly as bare hands brushed over his nude chest, plucking his pert nipples.

"Strip me," came the next whispered words. Again, Shuichi played the role of the willing innocent, smiling as playfully as he had during his own striptease.

"Of course, Sir." he purred. He trailed his hands down to his superior's shoulders, pushing the black fur coat from them and sliding it torturously slow pace. Again his ears caught a slow hiss drawl from Touma's lips. Assuming it was from the delaying speed of the removal of his clothing, he quickened, but only a little, pulling the indigo shirt over the blonde's head, then moving to his pants to undo the button to his tight blue jeans. Similar to earlier, Shuichi removed both the jeans and Touma's boxers in a slick movement, leaving all of it in a pile that was to be hassled over later, and presenting himself with a very naked boss. He looked up at Touma with another smile, waiting to be given more instruction. He didn't know why he liked to be told what to do, but he did by his newly acquired lover.

A triumphant-like smirk traced over the keyboardist's pale pink lips. Shuichi could feel his breath hitting his own lips as the other's came to hover over his, and a hand came around to the small of his back, pressing their nakedness together. "Kiss me, stupid." The rock star let out a small laugh before crushing his lips to the slightly taller male's, tangling his hands Touma's blonde locks. Their mouths molded as one, a slick occupant prodding at Shuichi's lips requesting entrance prompted him to open his wider at once. He quite enjoyed the taste of the president, a slight taste of something tropical with a tang of something wild.

With strength he never would have pinned Touma having he was lifted from the ground and placed onto the table on steps away. He wrapped his legs around the producer's waist to steady himself, as he was laid backwards yet again.

Touma broke the kiss, panting heavily against Shuichi. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

The pink haired boy quietly purred again at Touma's tone of voice again, reaching a hand between them to stroke his own erection, moaning at his own touch. The president now stood above him, his emerald green eyes watching him achingly, moaning himself at the erotic display.

Shuichi was very flushed, panting, knowing that his superior had his eyes trained on him. It made him moan louder. "Touma..." he purred. His answer was the trail of a finger along the inside of his thigh.

"Hmm? What is it my little sex kitten?"

The singer gasped at the touch and shuddered at the sinful tone of his lover's voice. "...want you." The hand that he was using to pump himself was removed and replaced with the hot breath of Touma just above the tip of his head, his eyes locked with him.

"You're even impatient in bed, how cute." Shuichi had no time to inhale before Touma dipped his head and licked the underside of his erection in a cat-like manner. He gave a sharp cry and arched towards the older boy's mouth, moaning with pure pleasure.

The keyboardist continued to tease the boy with his tongue, running it along the inside of his thigh, every so often licking his shaft and balls, causing the pretty rock star to mewl pitifully at the torture his hands clawing at the hard surface of the table beneath him. He was desperate for stability in his haze. Apparently amused with the thrashing, Touma took pity on the young vocalist, kissing his way up to his jaw line, sucking and nibbling on the juncture there.

Shuichi pressed his head back hard with a moan, grasping at Touma's shoulders and arching upwards as the blonde climbed atop him again, grinding their erections together. The singer felt his nipple plucked again, enjoying the light teasing.

"How bad do you want me, Mr. Shindou?"

A whimpered as all Shuichi could respond with, finding it very hard to string together words at his boss's ministrations.

The teaser snickered huskily. "So badly that you're speechless?" Just then, a finger toyed with Shuichi's entrance. His hands became locked in a death grip on Touma's shoulders, arching against the sensation.

"Please...Touma..."

Touma smirked evilly. "I think I like you begging for my attention." Shuichi arched again, on the brink of tears as the president brushed his finger over his entrance again.

"Touma...! Please...I want this...I want you..." his breathing was heavy.

"Tell me how bad."

"So bad...it's hurting me...and not just on the outside."

Fingers were plunged his fingers inside Shuichi, slowly thrusting and stroking the inside of him. "I want to make you holler."

It only took those few strokes and Touma's lyrics to bring him over the edge. He felt slightly embarrassed that he came so early, but he quickly got caught up in the caress again.

"I hope that's not all you have for me." Touma purred sadly.

"I'm sorry. It happens sometimes," Shuichi explained, "but I'm not done playing until you are." he purred as he placed kisses on Touma's jaw line, causing him to moan.

"You're so submissive, Shuichi. I like that." The elder boy kissed and sucked at the younger's neck, finishing his preparation.

Shuichi moaned loudly at the anticipation and titled his head to give the other boy more access. Touma took this as an invitation and bit down hard, leaving a mark on the creamy flesh, and kissed the pain away, positioning himself over his top star. "You won't be able to take this back, Mr. Shindou. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

It didn't take long at all for Shuichi let him know. He had had enough of Yuki, he had wanted something new, someone that cared, simply put, and he wanted Touma Seguchi. He nuzzled the crook of the elder's neck. "I'm sure I want this."

He was filled slowly; Touma was surprised how tight Shuichi actually was. "I really want this too."

Shuichi gasped at the feeling of someone other than Yuki being inside him. His waist was embraced, and Touma moved in and out of him slowly. He tangled his hair in the now mussed blonde hair, moaning his name erotically with each thrust.

Touma really knew what he was doing; he sped up just a little bit, keeping the thrusts pleasurable, yet sensual. His superior moaned with each met connection. "And here I thought you'd be instantly hopping into bed with Ryuihci." he joked.

"He is my idol...and friend...but that's all..." Shuichi replied through shaky breaths.

The pace quickened again. "And what am I to you, Mr. Shindou?" Touma asked through a purred moan.

Thrown off by such a question during mind-blowing sex, Shuichi took a moment to think of the right way to say answer. "You're...special...important to me." he managed.

Touma leaned in as if he hadn't heard the response the singer had given him and nipped his ear. "Touch yourself." Shuichi complied immediately, reaching a hand between them once again and stroked his own length, letting out a throaty sigh. He watched Touma watch him; evidence in his lusty eyes that he was close to his peak sent him over the edge himself. The star have a shrill cry as his body went rigid for the second time that night, calling out the name of his new lover. "T-Touma!!"

His lover came right after him, losing his very sanity as he spilled his seed into his greatest profit, crying his name as he did so, "Shu-ichi!"

The singer rested his head on Touma's shoulder, breathing heavily, his normally pale skin extremely flushed with his orgasm. Touma wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his semen covered stomach, somehow finding the strength to stand. "Shu?"

Shuichi tilted his head up with a lazy smile. "Hmmm?"

"Do you think, one day, you'd leave Eiri Yuki, for me?" the question was subtle, like a brick to the face.

Amethyst blinked a few times. "Leave Yuki..." He studied the older boy a moment. "For Touma..." He paused again. "...If Touma wanted me."

A kiss was placed sweetly to his forehead. "I do." Touma confessed. "I want you, so much. I need you, I...I love you, Shuichi." His eyes didn't bother hiding the shame of admitting such a deep emotion in such an exposed manner.

Shuichi appeared confused for a moment. "...Love?" He smiled and nuzzled the older boy. "I love you too."

Touma kissed his lover full on the lips, slowly sliding himself from Shuichi's entrance. "It's settled then. I'll have your belongings removed from Eiri Yuki's apartment in the near future, and you will live with me. Understood?" At first, Shuichi was surprised by his sudden decision, but he nodded quickly.

"I understand."

Touma Seguchi genuinely smiled. "Good."

_"Finally, a place where I'm wanted, a place where I belong."_


End file.
